Admirador secreto (Especial San Valentín)
by NyuFran
Summary: Para Hinata Hyuga, San Valentín es solo una fecha más… o bueno, así parece ser hasta que encuentra una misteriosa rosa roja en su casillero (NaruHina)
1. Chapter 1

San Valentín definitivamente no era un día común y corriente.

Hinata Hyuga lo tenía más que claro, solo le bastaba ver la manera en que todo el mundo se emocionaba tanto con aquel día.

Incluso en su preparatoria, en donde no solían haber demasiadas celebraciones en el año, grandes globos con formas de corazón colgaban de los pasillos. El especial en la cafetería incluía un delicioso pastel de chocolate con forma de corazón, por no hablar también de la nueva forma de reunir dinero que el consejo estudiantil había planeado para ese día: una venta de rosas, para todos los chicos enamorados que quisieran sorprender a sus novias.

Un ambiente muy romántico para las parejas que allí habían.

Aunque a Hinata aquellas cosas no le importaban realmente. Si tuviese que explicarlo, para ella, existían tres tipos de personas en aquella fecha tan especial.

Primero que nada, estaban los enamorados, quienes disfrutaban de aquel día dedicado a ellos con completa dedicación. Inclusive semanas antes ya se encontraban preparando las sorpresas que les dedicarían a sus parejas para la fecha. Eran quienes se aprovisionaban de chocolates, globos, flores, peluches y cartas de amor, o bueno, cualquier cosa que tuviera un corazón dibujado en el centro. De la misma forma, para quienes eran solteros, pero estaban enamorados, aquel día también representaba una oportunidad para declararse, para ser valientes y arriesgar todo en nombre del amor.

El segundo tipo de persona lo constituían quienes sufrían por culpa del desamor. Para ellos la tarea consistía en odiar aquel día con toda su alma. Durante el día, Hinata había visto a algunas chicas despotricar contra el amor en más de una ocasión, burlándose de las parejas enamoradas, aunque para ella resultaba obvio que si pudieran decidir entre eliminar el día de San Valentín y romperles la nariz a los idiotas que tenían por ex novios, evidentemente escogerían la segunda opción.

Finalmente estaba el tercer tipo de personas, en dónde Hinata sentía que se encontraba: las personas quienes no celebraban el día de ninguna manera pues no tenían un motivo para ello.

Y bueno, Hinata no tenía novio, nunca lo había tenido. Era demasiado tímida como para conocer a otros chicos fuera de su grupo de amigos y sus tiempos libres los gastaba en la biblioteca de la escuela, en donde podía sumergirse en las largas y hermosas historias que aquellos libros le concedían. A menudo evitaba pensar en ello, pero no podía negar que era el tipo de chica tímidas, silenciosas y que prefería una buena noche de lectura antes que una ruidosa fiesta. Algo raro para el común de chicas de dieciséis años que prefería disfrutar de su juventud, pero ella era feliz así.

Sin embargo…

\- ¡Una rosa! ¿Para mí?

Aquel grito de entusiasmo llamó su atención. A su derecha una chica recibía entusiasmada una hermosa rosa roja, mientras que el muchacho frente a ella sonreía con alegría para luego recibir un gran beso como recompensa. Ante eso Hinata apartó su mirada y continuó caminando.

Durante el día había visto a decenas de chicas llevando una rosa roja con ellas, sintiéndose afortunadas y enamoradas. Inclusive ella misma había deseado tener una, antes de darse cuenta de que no conseguiría ninguna.

Era imposible.

O al menos eso pensaba… hasta el momento que encontró una de aquellas hermosas rosas rojas justo al interior de su casillero.

Su primer impulso fue creer que se trataba de un error.

Era imposible que alguien le hubiera dedicado una rosa a ella. Sin embargo, al tomarla, pudo ver la pequeña nota atada alrededor del tallo. Con cuidado la desdobló, leyendo su contenido con atención, y para cuando terminó todo lo que podía sentir era la forma en la que su rostro ardía por culpa de las palabras que allí venían escritas. Realmente alguien le había dedicado una rosa. A ella, solo a ella, y quien lo hubiese hecho había encontrado la forma de dejarlo al interior de su casillero para que ella la encontrara durante el día.

Un romántico detalle, claro. ¿Pero quién había podido hacerlo?

\- ¡Hinata!

Aquel llamado la hizo dar un salto. Giró a tiempo para ver al muchacho rubio y de ojos azules, que se le acercaba alegre y con actitud familiar por el pasillo, alzando su mano para que ella lo divisara entre las tantas personas que allí había. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato. Aquel muchacho se trataba de su amigo, su mejor amigo en realidad, quien de inmediato le sonrió al ver que ella lo había escuchado.

\- Naruto-kun -giró hacia él por impulso, con la rosa aún en sus manos. El chico le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa al ver lo que llevaba.

\- ¿Te han obsequiado una rosa? -preguntó, verdaderamente asombrado.

\- Sí… ¡Es decir, no! -Hinata gritó, consiguiendo que él la observara confundido-. E… Estaba en mi casillero y…

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes quién te la obsequió? -de inmediato una sonrisa de burla adornó su rostro, consiguiendo que ella no hiciera más que sonrojarse-. Quién lo diría, ¡tienes un admirador secreto, Hinata!

\- ¡N-No es verdad! -aseguró ella, avergonzada. Sin preguntar Naruto tomó la rosa entre sus manos, desdoblando con rapidez la nota que allí había.

\- "No hay poemas, ni palabras escritas, que me permitan describir lo que siento por ti…" -leyó, con voz clara y alta-. "…esperando con suplicio que tus hermosos ojos de luna se fijen en mí…"

Algunas personas les observaron al pasar, consiguiendo que la situación se hiciera aún más vergonzosa para la joven. Hinata rápidamente le arrebató la rosa de las manos y la guardó en el casillero, con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla.

\- ¡N… No lo leas en voz alta! -ordenó.

\- Lo siento, lo siento -Naruto se disculpó él, avergonzado por aquello. Tras eso la observó fijamente a los ojos, durante algunos segundos y en silencio, arrojando una sonrisa de total calma en su dirección-. De hecho, Hinata… tengo algo que decirte. Tal vez te sorprendas un poco, pero…

Ella le observó, expectante, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba fuertemente.

No, Hinata no tenía ningún novio, por lo mismo el día de San Valentín jamás había significado algo importante para ella. Sin embargo… desde que podía recordarlo se encontraba profundamente enamorada de aquel chico de ojos azules y sonrisa amable, que se encontraba de pie frente a ella en aquel momento.

\- Q… ¿Qué cosa?

El muchacho se sonrojó, probablemente de forma involuntaria, y, por solo un instante, desvió la vista como si le avergonzara profundamente el estar mirándola directo a los ojos.

Una idea loca se metió en la cabeza de Hinata en ese momento, provocada por aquella actitud tímida que de pronto él tenía.

El chico que le había obsequiado la rosa… ¿podía tratarse de Naruto?

\- ¿Tienes cinco dólares que me prestes? Deje mi dinero en casa y tengo hambre.

No, definitivamente no.

Y como si hubiera sido una prueba de sus palabras, el estómago le rugió con fuerza al muchacho. Naruto comenzó a reír avergonzado por aquello y rascó su nuca, deseando excusarse. Hinata lo observó fijamente, arrojando un suspiro con ello mientras buscaba el dinero en su mochila.

Tenía que dejar de fantasear tanto.

\- Aquí tienes -le sonrió. Los ojos del chico simplemente brillaron de la emoción al ver el dinero.

A ella le resultaba imposible no enamorarse de esa sonrisa.

\- ¡Hinata, eres estupenda! -aseguró, entusiasmado-. ¡Juro que te lo devolveré con intereses!

\- Está bien, no debes preocuparte.

Por un segundo, la joven no pudo evitar sentirse como una tonta. Por supuesto que el misterioso admirador secreto no había sido Naruto. Eso era prácticamente imposible. Él no era el tipo de chicos que se fijaría en las chicas como ella, porque simplemente era increíble y jamás pensaría en tener una novia tan aburrida y silenciosa.

Ella era solo "su mejor amiga" y ya. Y siempre sería así.

\- También puedo ayudarte a descubrir a este misterioso admirador secreto -sus palabras atrajeron su atención nuevamente. Frente a ella, la sonrisa llena de malicia había vuelto. Definitivamente la misteriosa rosa y el misterioso admirador era algo que Naruto no olvidaría.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos Hinata, dime que sí, sabes que soy el mejor detective del mundo -aseguró con confianza-. Solo dame tres horas y descubriré a tu admirador secreto. Lo tendré frente a ti declarándose y con un ramo completo de esas rosas.

\- ¡Moo ̴! ¡Naruto-kun, detente! -pidió ella, totalmente avergonzada. Y es que definitivamente, de tener un admirador secreto, no se sentía preparada para conocerlo en persona.

¡La idea simplemente la avergonzaba!

La campana para la siguiente clase sonó y ella recuperó sus libros mientras el chico comenzaba a reír, divertido con toda la situación.

\- Tal vez incluso esté observándote ahora -continuó él, mirando alrededor como si se tratara de un ninja. Apuntó a un chico desconocido, que en ese momento pasaba junto a ellos-. ¡Confiesa, chico misterioso, sé que tú eres el admirador secreto!

\- ¡Naruto-kun! -Hinata gritó, completamente roja. Cerró su casillero de golpe y bajó la vista, justo antes de marcharse corriendo por el pasillo.

Naruto comenzó a reír levemente, antes de apoyarse contra los casilleros para verla correr a su siguiente clase.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La sonrisa de un idiota enamorado.

Para él, Hinata Hyuga era simplemente maravillosa… sobre todo cuando se avergonzaba de esa forma, resultaba ser la chica más adorable de todas.

Definitivamente gastar los cinco dólares de su almuerzo en aquella rosa había valido la pena…


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchisimas gracias a todos quienes leyeron la historia, me alegra que les haya gustado. Tarde mucho tiempo en crear otro capitulo, pero espero les agrade :)**

* * *

II

.

Para Naruto Namikaze solo habían pasado tan solo algunas semanas desde su heroico y tierno detalle.

O bueno, así era como a él le gustaba llamarlo, su mejor amigo en cambio insistía en decirle el "escape cobarde del siglo".

" _¿Tienes cinco dólares que me prestes?_ "

Cielos. De todas las cosas a decir, de todos los poemas planeados, las palabras románticas y sus sentimientos pensados… aquella pregunta había sido completamente patética. Y aunque para Naruto el simple regalo de la rosa había sido un gran paso, sabía que no era suficiente para expresar adecuadamente lo que sentía.

Después de todo, no todos los días uno intentaba declararse a la chica que le gustaba.

O bueno, él sí. Casi siempre que veía una oportunidad y que quedaba atrapado en sus ojos se decidía a confesar aquellos sentimientos que llevaba escondiendo por casi un año. El problema era que de todas esas oportunidades… el 100% de las veces se asustaba y, bueno, cometía un desliz como el de San Valentín.

Pensando en eso, Naruto volvió a suspirar, nuevamente deprimido. Si había algo que podía arruinar su día era recordar con vergüenza aquella situación. O bueno, mejor dicho, que se la recordaran.

\- Hey, perdedor, ¿le has devuelto por fin sus cinco dólares? -la mera pregunta fue suficiente para conseguir que odiara a aquel chico de ojos y cabello azabache, quién con burla le miraba desde su lugar en el salón de clases, mientras esperaba a que el maestro llegara al salón.

Y es que el mundo volvía a la normalidad por fin. Porque de la misma forma en que los globos con forma de corazón -ostentosos durante la semana anterior, pero ahora desinflados y arrugados-, quedaban abandonados por los pasillos, el romance en la escuela se iba apagando poco a poco, día tras día. Naruto sabía que, en cierta forma, San Valentín era el día del año -el único día-, en que arriesgarse por amor estaba completamente permitido.

Siempre y cuando no lo arruinaras… como él mismo había hecho…

\- Lo hice ayer por la tarde -respondió al muchacho, de mala manera. Hablar con su mejor amigo a veces solía ser desgastante.

\- Admito que me reí mucho cuando te vi -confesó, con aquella sonrisa aún en su rostro. Naruto lo miró con resentimiento.

Luego de que, semanas atrás, Hinata hubiese salido corriendo por el pasillo, a él le tomó cerca de un minuto notar que su mejor amigo había visto toda la escena. Y, bueno, ahora buscaba cualquier oportunidad para reírse de él con ello.

\- Sasuke-kun no seas malo con Naruto -aquella voz, que mezclaba cariño y regaño tan perfectamente, correspondía a Sakura-. Yo creo que fue realmente lindo que se esforzara tanto de nuevo.

\- Gracias, Sakura-chan -respondió él, sonriendo con cansancio. Su amiga le dirigió una mirada de aliento.

Aunque no importaba lo mucho que lo intentaran animar, la triste realidad era que él mismo se sentía como si fuera…

\- Patético -la dura voz de Sasuke volvía a resonar en el salón-. Fue realmente patético la manera en que se acobardó. Lo hubieras visto Sakura, pedirle dinero tras haberle obsequiado una rosa anónimamente.

\- Ya le devolví el dinero -enfatizó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño en está ocasión.

\- Creo que lo de la rosa fue un detalle hermoso y muy romántico -Sakura sonrió en su dirección, buscando de cualquier manera aliviar la tensión antes de que una pelea estallara-. No te sientas mal, Naruto, ya podrás hacerlo. Solo tienes que ir a tu ritmo.

\- Yo creo que fue estúpido -se burló el chico de ojos oscuros. En está ocasión la joven lo fulminó con la mirada, sin disimulos-. ¿Qué?

\- Pues al menos Naruto hace cosas lindas por la chica que le gusta -comentó, cruzándose de brazos con enfado.

\- Sakura, ya te lo dije -Sasuke se excusó, alzando sus manos con cierta desesperación-. Gaste todo mi dinero en cuerdas para mi nueva guitarra.

Auch. Eso definitivamente había dolido.

Naruto lo supo con solo ver la expresión de Sakura. Por lo mismo, al pasar los segundos, no le sorprendió que ella se colocara de pie y se alejara de ellos con expresión indignada hasta el otro lado del salón.

Se había enfadado. Pero bueno, aquellas palabras habían sonado exactamente como un "mi guitarra es más importante que tú". ¿Qué chica no se enfadaría por ello? Además, Naruto recordaba a la perfección lo mucho que Sakura había ansiado recibir una rosa, por lo mismo le había insistido a Sasuke que le comprara una. Especialmente porque su novia no le estaba pidiendo la luna a su novio, solo una una rosa, ¡una rosa de cinco dólares!, nada en comparación a la hermosa bandeja de pasteles que ella había pasado preparando el fin de semana completo solo para él.

Y bueno, ahí estaba el gran Sasuke Uchiha, arruinándolo como siempre.

\- Perfecto, dobe -replicó él, frunciéndole su ceño como si fuera el responsable de aquel suceso-, ahora está enfadada conmigo.

Naruto en cambio tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que se le formó en la cara. Oh, el karma podía ser tan maravilloso.

\- No es mi culpa si no sabes ser romántico -le respondió él, con seguridad-. Y no es tan difícil, ¿sabes?, podrías comprarle flores, escribirle pequeñas notas e incluso tener pequeños dulces para ella. Sakura-chan siempre está estudiando, eso le vendría bien. ¿Al menos la invitaste ya al baile de la escuela?

\- No puede ser cierto -el chico de ojos oscuros lo miró como si se tratara de una broma-. ¿El torpe Usurantonkachi dándome consejos de amor? ¡Definitivamente es el fin del mundo!

\- Vete a la mierda, Sasuke -replicó enfadado-. Trato de ayudarte.

\- Consíguete una novia mejor.

\- Y tú preocúpate de no perder a la que tienes -contratacó. El chico de ojos oscuros lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Por lo menos no soy un retrasado que tiene miedo de confesarse a su mejor amiga -con sus palabras las orejas del chico rubio enrojecieron de la ira y la vergüenza.

\- ¡No lo digas en voz alta! -ordenó. Miró alrededor asustado, pero por suerte nadie les prestaba la suficiente atención. Tras eso se permitió fulminarlo con la mirada. Maldición, odiaba la forma en que Sasuke jugaba con él y el terror que era obvio sentía porque Hinata pudiera descubrir sus intenciones-. Estúpido teme, yo no te hice esto cuando te gustaba Sakura y no querías que nadie lo supiera.

\- No, bestia, fuiste directo donde ella y se lo dijiste -recordó el muchacho, matándolo con su mirada-. Ahora cállate y tal vez considere no hacer lo mismo, solo porque me divierte verte fracasar cada vez que intentas abrir la boca.

Naruto no dijo nada en esa ocasión, ciertamente era más conveniente tener a Sasuke Uchiha como aliado y no como enemigo. Como ambos conocían todo del otro el iniciar una guerra era algo que definitivamente no podía terminar bien, y Naruto sabía que no podía arriesgarse a que sus sentimientos acabaran revelados de forma tan directa.

Eso sería como un suicidio y solo ayudaría a botar a la basura los años y años de amistad que tenía con Hinata.

En parte, esa era una de las cosas que lo detenían justamente de declararse: el miedo. Naruto lo tenía más que claro, en cuanto se confesará nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre ellos. Nunca. Por eso siempre tenía tanto recelo a decirle lo que sentía, porque si se apresuraba podría perder a Hinata para siempre.

Y, hablando de ella, Naruto podría jurar que tenía una especie de sensor que le indicaba cuando ella estaba cerca. Nunca fallaba, era como una habilidad especial. Simplemente parecía sentir su presencia antes que nadie, como ahora, que la observaba aparecer por la entrada del salón casi como si el pensar en ella hubiese sido una invocación.

\- ¡Naruto-kun, buenos días! -exclamó Hinata, corriendo para sentarse con entusiasmo a su lado. Naruto le sonrió con normalidad, esperando -como siempre-, que ella no fuera a notar la forma en que él solía mirarla.

\- Hinata, buenos días -respondió con alegría. De inmediato metió la mano en su bolso, sacando un par de panecillos untados con mermelada. Tras eso, aguardó un par de segundos antes de poner su plan en acción-. Mira Hinata, hice dos está mañana, pero creo que no tengo tanta hambre. ¿Quieres uno?

La mirada de la joven brilló ante el inesperado desayuno, metafóricamente caído como un regalo del cielo. Aunque claro, para Naruto no era así. Él sabía a la perfección que los martes eran los días en que Hinata no alcanzaba a tomar desayuno y, por lo mismo, solía prepararle un pequeño panecillo que sirviera para darle energía por la mañana.

Aunque como siempre ella, demasiado inocente de sus intenciones, no solía notar nada.

En cambio, por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto vio a Sasuke sentado frente a él mirándole como si con aquel enternecedor detalle dedicado a la chica hubiera perdido todo el respeto que él le tenía.

\- ¿Al menos te queda un poco de dignidad aún o ya la perdiste toda? -preguntó en voz alta. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- No. Digas. Nada. Estúpido -ordenó, remarcando cada palabra con odio. Sasuke sonrió y de pronto Naruto comprendió que había cometido un error.

Con eso, ahora su mejor amigo era consciente de su mayor debilidad… y obviamente planeaba explotarla de la mejor manera posible.

Un poco de venganza justificada, claro. Naruto lo comprendía por fin: diez meses atrás haber ido corriendo con Sakura solo para decirle "¡Sasuke está enamorado de ti y se te declarara al salir de la escuela!" había sido una gran idea en su momento… pero ahora comprendía lo idiota que había sido por creer que su mejor amigo lo perdonaría por ello.

No, la realidad es que nunca planeó perdonarlo, solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para poder vengarse a gusto.

" _La venganza es un plato que se sirve frió_ ", solían decir los adultos. Y claro, ahora entendía el sentido de la frase.

Hinata, en cambio, los observaba a ambos sin saber bien si debía o no intervenir en la aparente pelea provocada. Sin embargo, Sasuke actuó de manera rápida antes de que Naruto tuviera tiempo de hacer o decir algo.

\- Hinata, buenos días -saludó entonces, con la sonrisa encantadora que solía reservar cuando tenía algo entre manos.

\- S… Sasuke-kun, buenos días -respondió ella, tragando el pequeño trozo de pan que aún conservaba en su boca.

\- Naruto me contó que recibiste una rosa para San Valentín -al decir aquellas palabras ella se sonrojó de inmediato-. ¿Es cierto eso?

En ese momento, Hinata no notó la expresión del chico rubio. Claro, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Buscaba en vano controlarse a si misma, pero si se hubiera fijado con atención en el sonrojo en el rostro de Naruto, en el instante en el que Sasuke hizo aquel comentario, habría quedado desconcertada.

Tal vez con eso incluso su inconsciente le habría dado una respuesta. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió.

\- Es… es cierto -confesó, tras algunos segundos.

\- ¿Y acaso no sabes quién fue? -preguntó Sasuke, con una sonrisa enorme-. ¿No tienes ninguna pista?

Naruto le arrojó una patada bajo la mesa, pero el chico la esquivó con habilidad.

\- Sasuke, ¡déjala en paz o te mato! -ordenó él, con la mayor seriedad y amenaza que pudo colocar en su voz. El chico de ojos oscuros le miró con burla.

\- Pero, ¿qué dices, dobe?, si yo solo quiero ayudarla a descubrir quién fue su misterioso admirador secreto.

\- ¡Como digas algo te voy a…!

\- De… de hecho… -los chicos guardaron silencio a la espera de que ella terminara. Hinata alzó su mirada hacia Naruto-. D… De hecho, creo saber quién fue.

Si Sasuke estaba sorprendido con aquellas palabras, estaba seguro de que Naruto estaba por sufrir un ataque. Su rostro demostraba sorpresa pura y también terror.

\- Hinata… -musitó, en voz tan baja que fue casi inaudible.

\- Creo que fue… O… Otsutsuki-san.

\- ¿Toneri Otsutsuki? -preguntó Sasuke, asombrado. Hinata asintió, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Desvió la vista de Naruto, quién el siguiente segundo atravesó por al menos seis emociones diferentes incluyendo el alivio y el desconcierto total.

Y celos, probablemente lo último también eran celos.

\- ¡Estoy casi segura de que fue él! -afirmó la joven, avergonzada.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? -la pregunta la hizo Naruto. Serio, como pocas veces solía actuar.

\- Pues… pues porque… -ella guardó silencio, como si no supiera si debía o no continuar. Los miró nuevamente a ambos antes de convencerse de que eran sus amigos y no se burlarían de ella. Inspiró profundo y, tras eso, un enorme sonrojo invadió su rostro-. Uno de sus amigos me lo confesó hace algunos días.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, quién le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa. De inmediato ambos fruncieron el ceño levemente, mientras la chica comenzaba a relatar los sucesos que la habían llevado a tal conclusión.

Sin embargo, era imposible que su versión fuera cierta, porque para empezar el dueño de la rosa era nadie más que Naruto.

Ahí había gato encerrado y claro que él planeaba averiguarlo.

No planeaba permitir que el idiota sin cerebro de Otsutsuki se llevara el crédito por su esfuerzo realizado.


	3. Capítulo 3

En la preparatoria, un nuevo día por fin comenzaba.

Naruto Namikaze se sentía agradecido por ello. Un nuevo día significaba una nueva oportunidad de solucionar todo el asunto del misterioso admirador secreto de su mejor amiga, que le había dejado una rosa en su casillero -y que de misterioso no tenía nada porque se trataba de él mismo. El problema, al parecer, era que alguien más se había llevado el crédito en un claro intento de conquistar a la joven.

Y por supuesto él no planeaba permitir que cualquier idiota sin cerebro intentara aprovecharse de la situación romántica que él mismo había creado. Sin embargo, para todo lo que eso significaba Naruto se sentía tranquilo. Incluso se había vestido para la ocasión, con la vieja chaqueta de cuero negro de su padre, demostrando lo confiado que se sentía con la situación.

Solo necesitaba aclararlo todo, conseguir las pruebas necesarias, y le demostraría a Hinata que se equivocaba sobre la identidad del admirador secreto. Con eso evitaría que Otsutsuki llevara a cabo el plan que de seguro tenia.

Observó su reflejo, admirando los lentes de sol que había optado usar aquella mañana, apropiados para la misión que planeaba llevar a cabo.

\- ¿Qué tienes para mí? -preguntó finalmente, a su siempre confiable fuente. Contrario a sus expectativas el chico de ojos y cabello negro no le respondió, sino que lo miró de arriba a abajo admirando su vestuario y probablemente burlándose de aquella chaqueta de cuero.

\- Primero que nada, dobe… -murmuró, tomando el café que Naruto le había llevado como pago por su ayuda-, luces estúpido con esos lentes.

Naruto lo odió por eso, mientras tomaba lo veía recoger algunas cosas de su casillero.

\- Gracias, Sasuke.

Sasuke siempre gustaba de actuar como un adulto desinteresado -Naruto sospechaba que por eso mismo bebía café-, por lo que la mayoría de sus aventuras eran para él simples niñerías. Hinata en cambio le habría seguido el juego, de eso estaba seguro.

\- De nada -sonrió de vuelta-. En segundo lugar, ya averigüé lo que me pediste.

\- ¿Y? -preguntó, impacientándose. Sasuke lo miró, casi disfrutando el tenerlo en su poder, antes de dignarse a contestar.

\- Hinata pasa sus horas de estudio en la biblioteca.

\- Dime algo que no sepa -rodó sus ojos con fastidio. Por supuesto que lo sabía: era su maldito mejor amigo y estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo no podría saber algo tan simple como eso?

\- Entonces puedo decirte que según lo que averigüé el idiota de Otsutsuki ha estado yendo más a la biblioteca durante estas semanas, sospecho que solo para verla.

\- Tenemos que encontrar una forma de probar que él no le dio la rosa -replicó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño levemente. En respuesta Sasuke le quedó viendo en silencio.

\- Podrías… simplemente confesarte y ya, decirle la verdad. Es tiempo, ¿no crees? Tal vez incluso puedas llevarte alguna sorpresa…

Naruto escuchó sus palabras, pero no dio ninguna respuesta al respecto. Era obvio que aquella idea no era una opción para él.

\- Vamos a la biblioteca -decidió, dando media vuelta para que su cobardía pasara desapercibida. Sasuke le sonrió con burla-. Necesito hablar con ese idiota personalmente.

\- Eres tan estúpidamente tierno cuando te pones celoso.

Sin embargo, se dedicó a seguirlo también. Ambos podían actuar como enemigos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero la realidad es que eran buenos amigos desde pequeños y eso implicaba el protegerse y apoyarse cuando fuera necesario.

Se sumergieron así en la marea de alumnos que en ese momento circulaban por la escuela, todos deprisa, iniciando con sus primeras clases. La suerte para ellos es que la primera hora estaba libre, por lo que podían perder su tiempo de la manera en que quisieran.

De pronto una mancha rosa llamó la atención entre las decenas de cabelleras castañas y rubias. Naruto siempre había creído que, pese a que lo intentara tanto, Sakura no conseguía pasar desapercibida como el resto de las chicas y chicos de la escuela, lo cierto era que su cabello solía delatarla más veces de las deseadas.

Al verla, de inmediato Sasuke alzó su mano para llamar la atención de la chica, pero para sorpresa de ambos Sakura no hizo más que alzar su cabeza, orgullosa, y seguir caminando como si no lo hubiese visto.

\- Auch -comentó Naruto, en cuanto la joven se alejó por otro pasillo. Sasuke se mostró sorprendido también-. Supongo que sigue enfadada contigo.

\- He intentado de todo, pero ella no quiere hablar conmigo -respondió su amigo, arrojando un suspiro-. Ignora mis llamadas y deja los vistos en los mensajes que le envío.

\- ¿Probaste el disculparte? -preguntó el rubio, alzando una de sus cejas. Tal vez parecía una pregunta simple, pero conociéndolo como lo hacía ni siquiera había hecho aquello.

Como esperaba, Sasuke lo miró de vuelta, como si evaluara aquella pregunta cuidadosamente. Algo brilló en sus ojos, algo que Naruto reconoció bien.

Orgullo.

\- Sasuke Uchiha no se disculpa nunca.

\- Y parece que también no le importa su novia lo suficiente como para dejar el orgullo de lado -replicó él, con voz monótona. Sasuke pareció querer replicar, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente iba en contra de sus principios.

\- Odio esto -bufó finalmente, evidentemente frustrado con la situación.

Naruto no pudo evitar reflexionarlo. Su amigo era el tipo de chicos al que le daba exactamente lo mismo lo que cualquiera opinara de él, sin hablar del hecho de que sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran realmente una parte inaccesible para cualquiera que lo intentara. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Sakura, parecía aflorar una parte que solo ella conseguía sacar y claro que a él le gustaba ver a ese Sasuke.

Le sonrió.

\- En cuanto le demuestres a Sakura que realmente te importa más que muchas cosas, ella te hablara nuevamente.

\- ¿Y cómo rayos puedo hacer eso?

Naruto lo miró, sin saber con certeza una respuesta a su pregunta.

Conocía a Sakura, casi tan bien como conocía a Sasuke. Habían sido muy amigos de niños e inclusive hubo un par de años en que estuvo enamorado de ella, hasta entender que los ojos jade de la chica jamás lo mirarían a él como miraban a su mejor amigo.

Un golpe duro, por cierto, que lo había hundido en una pequeña depresión, pero que le había servido para comenzar a ver a Hinata de otra manera. Solo entonces, golpeado por la que era su primera decepción amorosa y vaso tras vaso de alcohol, se atrevió a preguntarse cómo era tan estúpido como para no depositar sus sentimientos en la chica que había salido de madrugada a la calle solo para ir a buscarlo a la fiesta en donde se estaba emborrachando, llevarlo a su casa y arroparlo mientras le narraba un cuento para niños.

Aquella, sin duda, había sido la noche en que algo había cambiado. Y tras eso no había sido difícil el notar sus muchas cualidades y darse cuenta de cuanto le agradaba estar con ella. Poco a poco había comenzado a enamorarse…

…Aunque Naruto no entendía cual parte de enamorarse de su mejor amiga involucraba espiar a un posible pretendiente de ella.

Muy probablemente era la parte de los celos.

Toneri Outsutsuki, un chico de su misma edad, podía definirse como el típico chico popular de preparatoria. Un poco como Sasuke, aunque en vez de ser del tipo "cool y misterioso", entraba más bien en la categoría de "divertido y carismático".

Naruto simplemente lo detestaba. Sobre todo, por la manera en que solía quedarse mirando a Hinata cuando la encontraba por los pasillos.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la biblioteca, leyendo una historieta con despreocupación. En sus oídos un par de audífonos lo mantenían desconectado del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo planeas hacer que confiese? -preguntó Sasuke en un instante, observándolo a través de las estanterías a unos cuantos metros.

\- Lo haré hablar hasta soltar la verdad- aseguró decidido.

\- ¿Por eso traes esas pintas de matón? -se burló su amigo.

\- Cállate Sasuke -replicó, frunciendo su ceño. Enfocó su vista nuevamente en su enemigo, aunque no pudo negar que tenía razón.

Fuera la manera en que lo fuera a intentar, solo tendría una oportunidad para sonsacarle la verdad.

\- ¿Qué sucede si Hinata nos descubre aquí? -la voz de Sasuke lo trajo a la realidad-. Sabrá de inmediato lo que hacemos.

\- No te preocupes -aseguró él, con una sonrisa confiada-. Cuando se trata de ella tengo un sensor que me ayuda a saber exactamente en donde está.

\- ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Eres tú?

El chico dio un salto, al igual que Sasuke, sorprendidos de aquella inesperada voz. Ni siquiera necesitaban voltear para saber a quién se enfrentaban.

\- ¿No que tenías una especie de sensor? -preguntó el Uchiha, fulminándolo con la mirada. Naruto lo pateó en la pierna, antes de voltear con una sonrisa previamente ensayada.

\- ¡Hinata! -saludó. La chica se encogió un poco, probablemente sorprendida de que efectivamente se tratara de él.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces en la biblioteca? -preguntó, reponiéndose de su sorpresa con rapidez. Evidentemente la curiosidad le había ganado-. ¿Y por qué usas la chaqueta de tu padre?

\- Bueno, veras…

\- Estamos…

Ambos se observaron, sin saber que decir para continuar, mientras que la joven esperaba expectante una respuesta.

Era el fin. Definitivamente habían sido atrapados.

\- Definitivamente eres el peor espía de todos, dobe.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola! Yo soy la autora de la historia. Muchas gracias a todas y todos por sus comentarios, me encantaría responderlos pero creo que aún no sé usar está página correctamente :) solo quedan un par de capítulos ya que tampoco quiero escribir algo largo.**

 **Eso, nuevamente, gracias por leer! Sus comentarios realmente me animan!**

\- Definitivamente eres el peor espía de todos, dobe.

\- No me ayudas, teme.

\- ¿Y bien? -continuó la chica.

Ninguno respondió. Ella los observó con detalle a ambos, antes de que su vista fuera más allá de ellos y se enfocara en el muchacho de cabello blanco, que concentrado leía una historieta.

Una de las muchas cualidades que Naruto amaba de Hinata -y que ahora, irónicamente, encontraba desafortunada-, era su inteligencia. De un segundo a otro los ojos de la joven rápidamente brillaron al hallar la respuesta a la pregunta.

Era obvio que ambos chicos estaban espiando al tercero que, ajeno a lo que sucedía a unos cuantos metros suyos, movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras que hojeaba aquella revista.

De pronto Hinata frunció su ceño y Naruto sintió un largo escalofrío recorrerlo.

Hinata no solía enojarse. Nunca. Ese ceño fruncido era reservado para situaciones específicas que realmente la exasperaban. Y ahora, al parecer, era para él.

\- Lo estás espiando -le acusó, evidentemente ofendida. No espero una respuesta, sino que tomó su muñeca y lo forzó a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca, al pasillo vacío. Por el rabillo del ojo el rubio observó como Sasuke los seguía, con expresión sorprendida ante la actitud de Hinata.

\- Espiar es una palabra fea -rebatió Naruto, sonriendo para aliviar la tensión. Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa como él esperó.

Era oficial. Estaba muerto.

\- ¿Esto es por la rosa? ¿Tratas de comprobar si fue él quien la envió?

\- No lo estamos espiando -negó, justo antes de que Sasuke le diera un golpe con el codo justo en las costillas.

\- Di la verdad, dobe -le presionó-. A las mujeres les gusta que les digan la verdad.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres el maldito experto en mujeres? -le susurró furioso.

\- Sabia que no debía contarles -continuó Hinata, evidentemente enfadada. Incluso su usual tartamudeo había desaparecido en aquella ocasión. Y aunque hablara en general, era obvio que sus palabras iban dirigidas a Naruto-. Sabía que intentarías entrometerte con uno de tus locos planes.

\- ¿Entrometerme? -preguntó él, indignado-. Solo trato de probar que él no es quién te envió la rosa. Busco protegerte, ¿acaso no lo ves?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Oh Hinata, ¡es obvio que ese idiota no es tu admirador secreto! Se está aprovechando de la situación para poder acercarse a ti.

\- Naruto, cálmate -le ordenó Sasuke, sosteniéndolo del brazo-. No digas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

\- Para tu información con Outsutsuki-san solo somos amigos -comentó Hinata, frunciendo nuevamente su ceño-. Es amable y nos ayudamos con los estudios, me gusta pasar tiempo con él -Naruto sintió una punzada de celos automática con aquellas palabras-. Así que como tu mejor amiga te ordeno que no te involucres. No quiero que lo asustes y que deje de hablarme.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Sin peros! -puntualizó ella. Dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a la biblioteca, negándose a continuar con la conversación.

Naruto dio un par de pasos, decidido a perseguirla, pero en vez de eso solo volteó nuevamente, marchando en la dirección contraria. Sasuke vio todo y tras algunos salió persiguiendo a Naruto, hasta alcanzarlo en otro pasillo vacío.

\- Naruto, Naruto distensión.

\- ¡Es tan ingenua! -exclamó él, apretando sus puños frustrado.

\- ¿Qué esperabas si estás actuando como un loco celoso? -le retó. Miró alrededor hasta que su vista se topó con un reloj-. Solo vámonos antes de que algo salga mal, ya va a sonar la campana.

El chico rubio pareció dispuesto a rebatirle, pero finalmente arrojó un suspiro.

\- Tienes razón.

Ambos giraron en el pasillo, dispuestos a marcharse, hasta que una voz consiguió que se detuvieran.

\- ¿Namikaze-san?

Naruto y Sasuke voltearon, encontrándose directamente con el muchacho de ojos celestes y cabello blanco.

\- Outsutsuki.

\- Necesitaba intercambiar un par de palabras contigo -exclamó, acercándose con paso lento y sonrisa amable.

\- Igualmente -respondió Naruto, sin corresponder la sonrisa. Caminó a él hasta quedar justo en frente, pudo sentir a Sasuke acercarse, hasta quedar tras él por si las cosas se salían de control-. Quiero que te alejes de Hinata, ¿lo entiendes?

El chico se mostró sorprendido con su petición, como si no supiera de que hablaba, aunque Naruto pudo ver de inmediato a través de la máscara que siempre llevaba. Era obvio que sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

\- ¿De Hinata? ¿Pero por qué? Solo somos amigos -le sonrió con inocencia. El chico rubio dio un paso al frente, sonriéndole con evidente odio.

\- Porque eres un mentiroso, Outsutsuki.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tú y yo sabemos que no le diste esa rosa -afirmó Naruto-, solo lo aprovechaste para acercarte a ella.

El muchacho de ojos celestes le devolvió una inesperada sonrisa llena de seguridad, sin negar ni desconocer lo que había hecho.

\- Fuiste tú, pero ambos sabemos que eres demasiado cobarde como para decírselo.

Sasuke dio un paso al frente, pero Naruto estiró un brazo para detenerlo.

\- Dijiste que querías decirme algo, ¿qué es? -preguntó, yendo directo al grano. El chico le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Quería que supieras que invitaré a Hinata al baile de la escuela -decidió, enfrentándolo con la mirada-. No es nada personal, pero quiero que lo sepas. Considéralo una… advertencia.

\- ¿Una advertencia? -Naruto entrecerró sus ojos, a la espera. Por fin comenzaba a sacar sus garras.

\- Sí, para que no intentes lo mismo. Iré con Hinata al baile y nos la pasaremos muy bien. No hay espacio para los celos y menos para una escena patética, ¿lo entiendes?

\- ¿Y qué te hace creer que ella acepara ir contigo al baile?

\- Ella me encuentra agradable, ¿sabes? -le sonrió, dando un ligero golpe en su hombro, usando su puño, como si fueran amigos-. Además, sé que nunca le pedirás algo similar por ti mismo. La realidad Namikaze, es que eres un cobarde.

\- Puede que Hinata te encuentre agradable, pero ella no es el tipo de chicas que dejaría a su mejor amigo por un sujeto cualquiera -respondió confiado, tras meditar un segundo sus palabras-. Esta es la verdad Outsutsuki, no importa lo que creas saber, entre tú como novio y yo como mejor amigo, siempre estaré primero.

Toneri sonrió, como si él hubiese dicho algo en verdad divertido.

\- ¿Y quién dice que quiero ser su novio? -se burló, consiguiendo que Naruto lo odiara de forma automática-. Yo solo quiero… divertirme con ella la noche del baile, ¿lo entiendes, cierto? -una mirada codiciosa y llena de lujuria se presentó en aquel rostro, que hasta el momento se había mostrado amable-. Hacer el tipo de cosas que estoy seguro tú también quieres hacerle… o me dirás que nunca le has visto el escote, es imposible, ¿cierto?, de seguro tú más que nadie entiende lo que digo.

La campana sonó en aquel instante y, de pronto, el pasillo se llenó de alumnos. Toneri continuaba con aquel aire de confianza y su sonrisa presumida, analizando la expresión de sorpresa de ambos chicos. En ese mar lleno de estudiantes, se sentía protegido.

Naruto, por el contrario, esperó un segundo… justo antes de arrojarle un puñetazo directo al rostro.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue lanzársele encima, aprovechando la sorpresa que había provocado en todos los espectadores.

\- ¡Naruto, no seas estúpido!

Aquel había sido Sasuke, de seguro intentando detenerlo. No sirvió. De pronto el pasillo se había llenado del coro de "¡pelea, pelea, pelea!", alentando lo que estaba sucediendo en vez de hacer algo por detenerlo.

A él no le importó, todo lo que le importaba era arrojar otro golpe sobre el rostro de Toneri, quién desesperado se cubría el rostro para no recibir más daños. Sin importar qué, sus puños solo golpeaban sus brazos, y aun así continuaba intentándolo, desesperado.

Nunca había sido capaz de sentir tanto odio por alguien, tantos deseos de verlo en el piso cubierto de sangre.

\- ¡Naruto, tienes que soltarlo! -gritó Sasuke detrás, sosteniéndolo para que se detuviera. Frente a él, los posibles amigos de Toneri, que igual intentaban separarlos y, tras varios segundos, lo consiguieron por fin. Aunque claro, Naruto no se detuvo solo allí.

\- ¡Dilo otra vez! -le desafió, intentando liberarse de la forma que fuera. Aunque no había caso, Sasuke lo sostenía con firmeza para evitar que se le arrojara encima nuevamente-. ¡Dilo otra vez y te juro que te mato! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Te voy a matar!

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuación lista :) gracias por sus mensajes de animo. Aún me estoy acostumbrando a la página, realmente no sé usarla.**

 **A la persona que me aviso por haber repetido el capitulo, ¡muchas gracias!**

 **.**

Una semana de suspensión, la amenaza de expulsión de la directora y una enorme mancha negra en su expediente permanente (que lo acompañaría hasta la universidad) podían parecer un escenario bastante malo a cualquiera, sin embargo, para Naruto Namikaze, lo verdaderamente aterrador sería lo que su madre le haría al regresar a casa por la tarde.

La habanera sangrienta haría aparición nuevamente.

\- Mamá va a matarme -suspiró finalmente, sentado fuera de la oficina de la directora.

\- Al menos alcanzaste a darle un golpe -respondió Sasuke, sentado a su lado. A diferencia de su amigo no se había llevado ningún castigo, sino que, contrariamente, una felicitación por intervenir en la pelea.

Otsutsuki en cambio, descansaba en la enfermería. Naruto recordaba haber visto gotas de sangre caer al suelo e, incluso su ropa tenía un par de manchas escarlatas, prueba de que había conseguido darle un buen golpe. Probablemente había roto su nariz y, de alguna manera, el ser consciente de eso acompañado del dolor de sus nudillos, no sabía si hacerlo sentir orgulloso o decepcionado de sí mismo.

¿Esa realmente era la manera de solucionar las cosas?

" _Yo solo quiero… divertirme con ella, ¿lo entiendes, cierto?_ " -habían sido sus palabras, capaces de revolverle el estómago con solo recordarlas-. " _Hacer el tipo de cosas que estoy seguro tú también quieres hacerle… …de seguro tú más que nadie entiende lo que digo_ "

No, él no lo entendía.

Él jamás había tenido ese tipo de intenciones con Hinata, sin embargo, afirmar eso no era del todo sincero. No podía negar los sentimientos que en verdad tenía por ella, sentimientos que lo estaban guiando a tomar aquellas decisiones impulsivas.

Estaba enamorado. Y la realidad es que estaba celoso y se sentía asustado ante la idea de perderla.

Tenía miedo, como nunca lo había sentido antes.

\- Hinata es una chica inteligente -dijo Sasuke, de pronto. Naruto lo observó y se sorprendió a ver que el chico parecía llevar un tiempo observándolo, leyendo sus sentimientos.

\- Lo sé.

\- Sin embargo, estás preocupado -adivinó. Naruto agradeció que no usara la palabra "asustado", pues odiaba admitirse a sí mismo que era lo que en verdad sentía.

\- Un secreto, dobe, es que los celos solo aumentan cuando tienes una novia -le admitió. Naruto sonrió-. Sobre todo, con los idiotas pretenciosos que tienen segundas intenciones… sin embargo, no debes olvidar que no se trata de una niña -añadió, consiguiendo que su amigo volviera a verlo-. Hinata no es una niña, Naruto. Sabe cuidarse. Y dudo que sea el tipo de mujeres que simplemente se dejaría engañar por las palabras de un chico que apenas conoce.

\- Sí, pero no será solo ahora, no será solo Otsutsuki… -respondió él, pasados algunos segundos. Casi inconscientemente apretó sus puños-. Habrá más tipos que quieran hacerle lo mismo y, en algún punto, yo no podré protegerla. Tendré que ver como algún idiota la daña y rompe su corazón.

\- Entonces tendrás que confesarte antes de que sea tarde, ¿no? -se burló. Naruto no supo que decir ante eso, por lo que decidió desviar la conversación.

\- ¿Antes de que le rompa la nariz a otro tipo dices tú?

\- Sí, bueno, mientras Hinata no se entere de lo que acaba de suceder…

\- ¡Naruto-kun!

Ella apareció por el pasillo corriendo, tan de pronto que ambos tardaron en procesar lo que sucedía.

Naruto inmediatamente se colocó de pie, con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. Siempre que tenía un mal día, ella solía animarlo y apoyarlo de la forma en que fuera.

Sin embargo, en este momento…

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo tan horrible? -exigió saber Hinata, en cuanto se quedó de pie frente a él.

Sasuke la miró, confundido por sus palabras. Para él al menos era muy raro imaginar siquiera a Hinata Hyuga enojada. Incluso para Naruto lo era, por lo que sabía que cuando ella se enfadaba con alguien era verdaderamente una situación excepcional.

Y ahora, por segunda vez en el mismo día, ella estaba enfadada con él.

\- Solo fue una pelea, Hinata -replicó el rubio, desconcertado también por su acusación-. No es nada…

\- ¡Has roto su nariz!

\- Un segundo, ¿cómo sabes eso? -la interrogó Sasuke. Ella no le respondió, lucía furiosa con Naruto-. ¿Hablaste con Toneri acaso?

Naruto la miró con sorpresa, examinando su rostro con detalle y las acusaciones que sus ojos dejaban ver. No le tomó demasiado descubrirlo, eran mejores amigos después de todo.

\- Fuiste a verlo a él primero -adivinó.

\- Está en la enfermería ahora.

\- Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, es mentira -le aseguró él.

\- Lo atacaste solo porque te dijo que me invitaría al baile de la escuela -continuó ella, sin escucharlo-. ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que puedes llegar a tener? ¡N-No eres un niño para actuar de esa manera!

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡Él está mintiendo! -aseguró sorprendido. Miró a Sasuke, quién también lucia sorprendido: ninguno de los dos había pensado en esa posibilidad, en que la versión de los hechos fuera completamente alterada-. ¡Lo golpee porque se lo merecía!

\- ¡Naruto-kun, te pedí que no te metieras en eso! ¡T-Te pedí que lo dejarás en paz!

\- ¡¿Lo estás defendiendo?!

\- ¡T-Tú lo atacaste sin razón! -respondió ella, decidida. Naruto no pudo creerlo, pese a que había escuchado perfectamente fue incapaz de creerlo.

\- No me crees -susurró.

\- Hinata, Naruto está diciendo la verdad -intervino Sasuke, deprisa-. No fue así como sucedieron las cosas. Toneri está mintiendo para que te pongas de su lado.

Ella miró a Naruto y luego a Sasuke, como si sus palabras la estuvieran haciendo dudar. Era obvio que no sabía cuál de las dos versiones creer.

\- O-Otstsuki-san es una persona amable y educada…

\- ¿Estás diciendo que yo no lo soy? -los celos lo golpearon, fue algo inevitable. Odiaba eso, odiaba reaccionar de esa manera con ella.

\- No, ¡no es así!

\- Pero no me crees, no crees lo que te estoy diciendo -la acusó él, profundamente lastimado-. Soy tu mejor amigo, busco protegerte y no me crees.

\- Solo digo que es difícil creerlo -replicó ella, con preocupación en su rostro. Tras algunos segundos, suspiró. Parecía cansada de la pelea que estaban teniendo.

Él igual lo estaba, pero necesitaba aclarar toda la situación y sacarla de ese embrollo. Necesitaba protegerla y alejar a Otsutsuki, sin importar qué pudiera salir mal.

\- N-No es que no te crea, ¿pero por qué habría dicho que envió la rosa si era mentira?

\- Porque necesitaba una excusa para acercarse a ti -respondió él, con la mirada fija en ella. Ella pareció meditarlo, como si considerara la posibilidad.

A él le molestó aquello, le molestó que ella cuestionara tanto sus palabras. Pero luego recordó la forma en que todos en la escuela solían hablar de Otsutsuki, como alguien amable y admirado; la manera en que todos confiaban en él, el chico perfecto del cuál cualquier chica se enamoraría.

Él había sido capaz de ver a través de su máscara. Sin embargo, Hinata continuaba siendo demasiado amable con él, demasiado bondadosa e ingenua, dejándose llevar solo por lo que él le mostraba a todo el mundo. O acaso… ¿ella también opinaría todo eso de Otsutsuki? ¿Ella también estaría enamorada de él?

\- ¿Te gusta? -exigió saber, de pronto. Hinata le miró sorprendida por la pregunta, al igual que Sasuke.

\- Hey, Naruto, no seas estúpido.

\- Cállate Sasuke -ordenó furioso. Volteó a ella y la encaró-. Dímelo, ¿te gusta ese imbécil o no?

\- ¡P-Por supuesto que no! -exclamó ella, mientras el sonrojo inundaba su rostro.

\- ¡No me mientas! Tú querías saber quién te había dado la rosa, ¿no es así?

\- ¡Pero…! -ella guardó silencio, sin atreverse a continuar la frase. Bajó la vista, sin atreverse a enfrentar su mirada, mientras el sonrojo se extendía rápidamente por su rostro.

\- Pero ¿qué?

\- Naruto ya basta -ordenó Sasuke, avanzando un paso en el rescate de la chica. A diferencia del estúpido de su mejor amigo, para él eran obvio los sentimientos que ella tenía-. No conseguirás nada así, date cuenta.

Él mantuvo el silencio, consciente de que era la verdad. Odiaba eso. Definitivamente odiaba aquel torbellino de malas emociones que no lo dejaban tranquilo. Por culpa de ello se estaba exponiendo, demostrando lo mucho que realmente le alteraba la situación. Y Hinata podía ser algo ingenua, pero cuando se trataba de él a veces podía entenderlo a la perfección. Ella no tardaría en notar sus sentimientos reales, en comprender que lo que realmente sucedía era que estaba celoso.

\- N-Naruto-kun, ¿q-qué es lo que te sucede? ¿P-Por qué me preguntas eso? -preguntó Hinata, acercándose para tomar su mano. No hizo la pregunta con la intención de provocarlo ni mucho menos de atraparlo. Lo único que la guiaba era el deseo de comprender aquella reacción anterior. Sus ojos brillaron de pronto, como si entre las decenas de posibilidades hubiese hallado la respuesta correcta, y él sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo-. ¿Acaso… acaso estás… celoso?

\- ¿Celoso? ¿Es una broma? ¿Por qué motivo habría de ponerme celoso por ti? -replicó al instante, alejando su mano deprisa. Sintió como Sasuke apretaba su brazo con fuerza, en un intento por devolverle la cordura y hacerlo callar, pero la orden en su cerebro no llegó a tiempo-. No podría gustarme una chica tan aburrida, torpe y poco atractiva como tú.

Quiso morderse la lengua, pero ya era tarde.

\- Mierda, Naruto -masculló Sasuke a su lado.

Él en cambio no dijo nada. Supo que no era algo que podría arreglar. No con la mirada que ella ahora tenía, no con el dolor que sus ojos reflejaban. ¿Y cómo no sentir eso? Había usado sus máximas inseguridades, las que ella le había confiado solo a él, como un arma. Y todo por esconder sus malditos sentimientos, aterrado de que ella pudiera descubrirlos.

Lo había arruinado en grande está vez.

\- E-Eres un idiota… -murmuró Hinata entonces, haciendo lo posible por retener las lágrimas. Inspiró profundo, como si buscara calmarse, como si buscara crear una barrera ante él, verse menos frágil-. Otsutsuki-san me invitó al baile… e iré con él.

Y tras decir aquello volteó, con la cabeza alta, negándose a verse débil ante quién acababa de lastimarla echando por tierra años y años de amistad tan fácilmente.

Naruto nunca la había visto tan frágil… y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo…

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, este es el penúltimo capitulo :) (sigo sin saber usar la página)**

 **...**

 _El solitario tic-tac del reloj, las luces apagadas y la perfecta tranquilidad en aquella casa, de pronto fueron interrumpidas por un par de jóvenes con pasos tambaleantes que, a duras penas, se abrían camino a través del recibidor._

 _\- ¡Shh, n-no hagas tanto ruido! P-Podríamos despertar a los vecinos._

 _\- ¡Vamos, Hinata…! ¡No estoy tan ebrio!_

 _\- ¿N-No lo estás? -preguntó ella, con un tono que iba entre el cariño y el regaño, mientras agradecía que los padres de él estuvieran de vacaciones: definitivamente no quería imaginarse a la madre de su mejor amigo viéndolo en esas condiciones-. N-Naruto-kun, ni siquiera podías abrir la reja._

 _\- Bueno, bueno, solo estoy un poco mareado, pero mira, puedo subir las escaleras sin tu ayu…_

 _Y a continuación aquel muchacho acabó en el piso, mientras Hinata solo suspiraba ante aquel desenlace perfectamente previsto. ¿Y se suponía que ella estaba enamorada de ese adolescente tan problemático?_

 _\- Vamos, Naruto-kun, te ayudaré a llegar a su habitación._

 _Está vez, para su sorpresa, Naruto se dejó guiar. Probablemente había comprendido que no podía hacerlo por su cuenta o, tal vez, simplemente había perdido la energía que necesitaba para intentarlo nuevamente._

 _Fuera como fuera Hinata agradeció aquella oportunidad de estar tan cerca del chico, (prácticamente abrazándolo) mientras juntos subían las escaleras. Toda instancia era buena, pese a que implicara sentir el fuerte aroma a cerveza que él emanaba. ¿Pero cuántos tragos habría bebido esa noche?_

 _\- L-Le escribiré a Sasuke-kun que estás bien, en tu casa -decidió ella, en cuanto lo vio caer sobre la cama._

 _\- ¡Ese teme ya no es mi amigo! -anunció Naruto de pronto, frunciendo el ceño, mientras que a duras penas se deshacía de las zapatillas. Hinata se arrodillo junto a la cama, mientras escribía el mensaje en su celular. Sabía que Naruto solo decía esas palabras producto del exceso del alcohol en su cuerpo._

 _\- Listo -sonrió. Alzó la vista y se sorprendió de verlo sentado en la cama, observando al suelo con mirada desolada y un sonrojo en su rostro._

 _\- Él y Sakura-chan son novios -le confesó de pronto, con la mirada perdida-. Los vi juntos en la fiesta. Besándose._

 _Hinata por fin entendió el estado de su mejor amigo. Cierto, se trataba de Sakura-chan. Aquello explicaba todo._

 _\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? -preguntó con suavidad, con la secreta esperanza de que él dijera que no. Una desventaja de ser solo su mejor amiga y estar enamorada de él, era, como siempre, oír sobre otras chicas._

 _\- No quiero -respondió Naruto, dejándose caer sobre la cama. Hinata se dio algunos minutos para arroparlo, acariciando su frente con cariño al final-. Yo ya lo sabía… solo me siento como un idiota por dejar que me afecte tanto -admitió en voz alta. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, añadió-. Lo siento por haberte llamado tan tarde, no sabía a quién más acudir._

 _\- Definitivamente no a tu mamá -él sonrío con sus palabras. De pronto enfocó su vista en ella, como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez. Hinata se puso nerviosa, sin embargo, se esforzó por soportar aquello._

 _\- ¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme de alguien tan maravillosa como tú?_

 _Le quedo observando sorprendida, sin saber que decir. Su corazón se aceleró y, como siempre, sintió sus mejillas arder._

 _\- Naruto-kun, estás muy ebrio -río, deseando pasar desapercibida. Él asintió._

 _\- Eso creo._

 _\- ¿Quieres que te narre un cuento? -preguntó. El muchacho volvió a asentir._

 _\- Pero que no tenga nada de romance -exigió, con un ligero mohín. Hinata se lo prometió, nada de romance._

 _Todo fuera por verlo sonreír otra vez._

El baile era sin duda la tradición más romántica después de San Valentín.

Si habías fallado en declararte ese día, el baile de otoño era una nueva oportunidad para intentarlo. A menos que, claro, hubieses arruinado todas tus posibilidades con la chica que te gustaba días antes del baile, arrojando de inmediato a la basura la estrategia para invitarla al baile que habías armado con tanto cuidado. Todo por ser un idiota sin cerebro que se había dejado llevar por los celos.

O bueno, algo así era como se sentía Naruto en ese momento, encerrado en su habitación, mientras observaba ambos boletos comprados semanas antes, que ahora en cambio eran totalmente inútiles.

Al menos la cerveza era una buena amiga. Leal y confiable, que jamás dudaría de tus palabras solo por una cara bonita.

Hinata en cambio…

Naruto casi sintió como su corazón se apretaba por pensar en ella y, antes de que aquel dolor se extendiera y los recuerdos volvieran, no dudó en tomar otro sorbo directamente de la lata en su mano.

¿Quién pensaría que se la pasaría la noche del baile encerrado en su cuarto, escuchando música deprimente y probablemente bebiendo hasta desmayarse?

Él lo creía, o al menos lo esperaba, hasta que la puerta de su cuarto recibió un golpe. Sin embargo, Naruto lo ignoró aquel llamado.

Después de que volviese a casa, su madre lo había castigado hasta el fin del mundo, y claro que eso incluía nada de llamadas o visitas, sin hablar sobre el nulo acceso a internet que ahora tenía. Aunque, para Naruto, ningún castigo era peor que la mirada de Hinata mientras le decía que iría con Otsutsuki al baile.

Y ahora ellos dos… probablemente en ese mismo momento…

\- ¡Naruto, abre! -aquellos golpes insistentes en su puerta lo hicieron gruñir-. Sé que estás ahí, idiota.

\- Lárgate, teme -ordenó molesto. Sus padres no estaban en casa en ese momento, pero le habían advertido que volverían para la media noche y que si no lo encontraban allí debería despedirse de la puerta de su habitación y del postre en las cenas.

Para su sorpresa Sasuke ingresó tras algunos segundos, encendiendo la luz e iluminando el cuarto de un momento a otro. Solo le basto un instante ver a su amigo, en el centro del cuarto y con la cerveza en su mano, para comprender la situación.

\- ¿Y tu teléfono? -exigió saber.

\- Confiscado -contestó, con el ceño fruncido-. Y si mis padres te ven aquí, harás que me quiten el ramen también. Lárgate.

Como siempre, su mejor amigo lo ignoró con decisión.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche llorando como un bebé o vas a recuperar a Hinata?

\- No estoy llorando -aclaró Naruto, frunciendo su ceño. Sasuke le quitó la lata de la mano, con velocidad-. ¡Hey!

\- No, solo te sumerges en tu propia miseria -masculló enfadado, mientras la dejaba caer en el tarro de la basura-. Ya levántate o llegaremos tarde al estúpido baile.

\- ¿Cómo que llegaremos tarde al…? -Naruto guardó silencio de pronto, prestando mayor atención a la ropa de su mejor amigo-. ¿Tienes un traje puesto?

\- Sí -replicó Sasuke, de mal humor, mientras observaba su propio reflejo en el ventanal. Aunque no podía negar que se veía bastante bien con el traje.

\- Creí que no habías invitado a Sakura.

\- Fue con sus amigas -masculló el chico, molesto con la situación-. Dijo que si no quería ir al estúpido baile no tenía que hacerlo, ella iría y se divertiría sin mí.

\- Bien por Sakura.

\- No me ayudas maldito idiota -decidió, abriendo su armario y buscando con prisa el traje de su mejor amigo-. Odio esas estúpidas cosas, pero si ella quiere no me queda otra opción. Si no voy está noche, ella no me permitirá olvidarlo. Ahora cámbiate, rápido.

Le arrojó una camisa blanca, que Naruto apartó casi con furia.

\- Estoy suspendido de la escuela, ¿lo olvidas?

\- Y también estás castigado -le recordó Sasuke-, pero eso nunca te ha detenido antes.

\- Sí, pero está vez Hinata no quiere saber nada de mí.

\- ¿Y?

\- No voy a ir al baile, Sasuke -aclaró Naruto, desviando la vista. El chico frunció el ceño.

\- ¿En serio vas a dejarla con el idiota Otsutsuki luego de que aceptara que solo quiere usarla?

\- Tú lo dijiste, Hinata no es el tipo de chicas que confiaría en alguien que no conoce.

\- No por eso significa que debes dejarla a merced de ese imbécil -decidió Sasuke, con firmeza. Naruto le devolvió la mirada-. ¿Acaso no te preocupas por ella?

\- ¿Preocuparme por ella? -preguntó, completamente indignado-. ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo? ¿Por qué crees que me enfrente a Otsutsuki? Pero cuando obtuve pruebas, ella no quiso creerme.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no fuiste sincero desde el comienzo? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que la rosa era tuya?

Naruto guardó silencio. Bajó su vista, evidentemente decepcionado con la situación en la que se encontraba en aquel momento y consigo mismo. Sasuke no lo presionó, era más que obvio que su mejor amigo debía de haber pasado los últimos días recriminándose lo mismo.

\- Porque… porque de hacerlo nuestra amistad se acabaría -explicó finalmente, como si estuviera cansado de todo eso. Quiso buscar las palabras, pero todo lo que consiguió fue un nudo en su garganta-. Porque… porque no quería perder nuestra amistad, pensaba que podía alargar la situación… y la verdad es que yo… tengo miedo, miedo de perderla.

\- Naruto…

\- Hinata me descubrió… -murmuró, desolado-. Me puse celoso. Estaba celoso de lo cercano que él se estaba volviendo, no porque temiera perder mi lugar, sino porque sabía que si Otsutsuki lo conseguía yo me quedaría en mi sitio de "mejor amigo" por siempre -suspiró, tomando un respiro-. Me dejé llevar por mis celos y básicamente le demostré a Hinata que soy un imbécil.

\- Lo hiciste -reafirmó Sasuke, mirándolo con completa calma. Naruto asintió.

\- Otsutsuki tenía razón -aceptó, desviando su vista-. Soy un maldito cobarde.

Sasuke aguardó un segundo, antes de atreverse a hablar.

\- No es tarde para ser valiente -le recordó-. No es tarde para que vayas y le cuentes la verdad a Hinata.

\- Sasuke, apreció tu amistad, pero lo que menos necesito esta noche es que Hinata me rechace.

Su mejor amigo tomó asiento frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con seriedad.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que Hinata también está enamorada de ti? -preguntó, consiguiendo que Naruto le observaba con verdadera sorpresa.

\- Estas mintiendo -negó con su cabeza, esperando que Sasuke le dijera que era una broma. Era imposible, él lo sabía, Hinata no podía estar enamorada de él.

\- Puede ser, puede ser que no -respondió su amigo, con tranquilidad-. Sin embargo, si de verdad tienes tanto miedo como para no querer moverte de ese lugar, nunca descubrirás la respuesta.

Naruto mantuvo el silencio, reflexionando sus palabras con calma. Cuando pasó un minuto, Sasuke volvió a sonreírle. Observó el reloj y se colocó de pie.

\- Ahora vístete. Te espero en el auto -y tras decir aquello salió por la puerta, dejándolo solo.

Naruto se colocó de pie con cuidado y restregó sus ojos, intentando despertar del todo. El traje se encontraba sobre la cama y, con cuidado, recogió la camisa del suelo.

" _¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme de alguien tan maravillosa como tú?_ "

Había murmurado aquellas palabras allí mismo, ebrio y en compañía de su mejor amiga. Básicamente él no había cambiado desde entonces, de hecho, seguía siendo igual de infantil e impulsivo… pero Hinata ya no estaba para acompañarlo. Se había marchado.

Y, por lo mismo, él tenía miedo. No podía negarlo.

Siempre había creído que la peor forma de perder a Hinata seria confesándose, porque entonces nada sería igual que antes, la amistad que por tantos años había cultivado se caería. Pero no era cierto. La peor forma seria verla enamorarse de alguien más solo por ser demasiado cobarde de decir lo que sentía, demasiado cobarde de intentarlo.

Tal vez había sido el discurso de Sasuke, el alcohol en su cuerpo o el malestar generado por toda la situación vivida en las últimas semanas, sin embargo, Naruto Namikaze había tomado por fin una decisión.

Definitivamente era hora de confesarse.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke Uchiha creía que ni siquiera era capaz de oír sus propios pensamientos.

Y es que la música sonaba con tanta fuerza que incluso las paredes vibraban.

\- Seria mejor si solo…

Escuchó la mitad de la frase, antes de voltear hacia Naruto quien -incomodo- observaba alrededor. No le costaba nada comprender que le había propuesto marcharse y volver a casa.

\- ¡Olvídalo! -gritó, haciendo un esfuerzo para escuchar su propia voz. Y es que definitivamente no se había colocado aquel traje para rendirse a medio camino-. ¡Vamos a encontrar a nuestras chicas y a arreglar las cosas!

Naruto replicó algo que él no consiguió oír, pero supuso que debía tratarse de una burla por su determinación. ¿Quién pensaría que él llegaría tan lejos por el amor?

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, tomó con fuerza la manga de su chaqueta y lo forzó a avanzar entre la multitud, todo con tal de que Naruto no fuese capaz de escapar. Aunque claro, hacer eso atrajo la curiosa mirada de todas y todos los presentes.

¿Y cómo no iba a pasar? Es decir, ¿el antisocial y misterioso Sasuke Uchiha en el Baile de Otoño, y acompañado de su mejor amigo? De seguro seria la noticia de mañana en el periódico escolar.

Estas cosas definitivamente le pasaban por no ser capaz de acompañar a su novia cuando ella se lo pedía. Maldito Naruto y sus malditas ideas sobre romanticismo, debería comenzar a escucharlo más seguido.

Delante suyo, en plena pista de baile, un profesor se acercaba mientras revisaba que todo estuviese bien. Sasuke frenó y se obligó a cambiar de dirección, introduciéndose aún más en la masa de gente. El cabello de Naruto siempre resaltaba por sobre el de los demás chicos y, de ser así, a los profesores no les costaría diferenciarlo. Y ya difícil había sido meterlo a escondidas en esa fiesta para que los expulsaran a ambos.

Y hablando de eso, y por si alguien se lo preguntara, el plan que tenían en mente era simple: buscar a Sakura, obviamente sin que atraparan a Naruto. Porque si había alguien que podía convencer a Hinata de que escuchara a Naruto, para que el idiota pudiese aclarar toda la situación, era justamente Sakura. Aunque para eso, primero sería necesario que ellos dos arreglaran sus asuntos. Oh Dios, ¿por qué tenían que estar peleados en un momento como ese?

De pronto Naruto frenó en seco. Sasuke iba a voltear para replicarle, pero guardó silencio al ver hacia donde estaba apuntando el muchacho.

Hinata se encontraba del otro lado de la pista, con un pequeño vaso de ponche y riendo ante el muchacho de cabello blanco. Ambos se miraron. Bueno, al menos sabían dónde estaban, pero todavía faltaba encontrar a Sakura. Con las cosas tal y como estaban ahora, ella se negaría de cualquier manera a hablar con él y, con solo un grito, todos los profesores descubrirían a Naruto en el baile.

\- ¡Namikaze!

Ambos voltearon. Aquel llamado no era algo bueno.

La directora de su escuela, de pie a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos, les observaba furiosa. Incluso las parejas que bailaban comenzaban a apartarse del camino, previendo lo que sucedería.

\- Sasuke -murmuró Naruto, soltándose de inmediato.

\- Más te vale que empieces a correr -le aconsejó en respuesta. Naruto ni siquiera lo puso en duda, atravesó la pista en dirección contraria a donde estaba Hinata mientras que la directora comenzaba a perseguirlo. Algunos chicos comenzaron a reír, Sasuke en cambio suspiró aliviado.

Bueno, al menos no lo habían atrapado a él. Y es que meter a un estudiante suspendido al Baile de otoño era casi tan grave como ser el mismo estudiante suspendido.

Una mano se colocó en su hombro y él casi dio un salto.

Ya estaba, era todo. Un expediente impecable directo al caño y todo por culpa de su maldito mejor amigo.

\- ¿Sasuke? -lo llamó una voz conocida, o más bien demasiado conocida. Giró de inmediato, encontrándose frente a frente con su novia.

\- ¡Oh, Sakura, que bueno que te encuentro! -afirmó, sintiendo una ola de alivio-. Rápido, necesito tu ayuda.

Ella le observó con verdadera sorpresa, antes de girar hacia sus amigas para pedirles disculpas por alejarse tan repentinamente. Mientras caminaban lejos del centro, el chico volteó para mirar a Ino y Karin, quienes lo fulminaban con la mirada como si se tratara de una sucia peste.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos. Luego tendría tiempo para demostrar que no era el patán que de seguro las amigas de su novia imaginaban.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso llevas un traje puesto? -ella sonrió, divertida con lo incomodo que él se veía-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

"¡Vengo a demostrarte que puedo ser un buen novio!" -pensó en gritar, pero se vio obligado a contenerse. No, primero tenía que ayudar a Naruto, quien debía estar corriendo de la directora todavía.

\- ¿Supiste de la pelea entre Hinata y Naruto?

\- Oh, bueno, sí -afirmó ella. El brillo de sus ojos desapareció y Sasuke supo que lo había arruinado otra vez: la respuesta correcta era "vine por ti", pero ya habría tiempo para eso-. Naruto le dijo cosas horribles a Hinata porque Otsutsuki Toneri la invitó al baile, incluso supe que le llegó a romper la nariz en una pelea.

\- Todo eso es mentira -prometió. Sakura se cruzó de brazos y alzó su ceja, de forma sarcástica.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Naruto, el Naruto que conocemos desde niños, no le rompió la nariz a Otsutsuki-san?

\- Esa parte en específico es cierta -aceptó. La chica continuó mirándolo, expectante-. Y también que Naruto le dijo algunas estupideces a Hinata.

\- Lo tengo claro -afirmó, frunciendo su ceño-. Hinata estuvo llorando toda la semana por eso.

\- Pero Naruto decía la verdad sobre Otsutsuki -aseguró Sasuke-. Él solo quiere usar a Hinata, por eso reaccionó de esa manera. De haber sido yo, le habría roto algo más que la nariz.

\- ¿Entonces no es una mentira que inventó para que Hinata se alejara de aquel chico?

\- ¡No! -aquella idea lo sorprendió-. ¡Naruto no es así! Otsutsuki sabe lo que siente por Hinata, sabe que fue él quien le dio la rosa, y usó aquello para acercarse a ella sin que Naruto pudiese exponerlo. Pero cuando vio que Naruto podía actuar para detenerlo, manipuló toda la situación para que ella se pusiera de su lado. Le contó una historia falsa.

Sakura hizo un mohín, como si estuviese meditando ambas versiones de la historia. Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse, realmente era una situación difícil: la palabra de ellos era la única prueba que poseían.

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos? -preguntó finalmente, para sorpresa del muchacho-. Para solucionar todo esto, quiero decir.

\- ¿Me crees? -el muchacho sintió ganas de besarla, pero se contuvo.

\- Naruto es estúpido, infantil, impulsivo, desconsiderado, y podría seguir toda la noche mencionando cada uno de sus defectos… -empezó ella, llena de seguridad-, pero ama a Hinata y sé que solo quiere protegerla -arrojó un resoplido, como si estuviera enfadada-. Sabía que había algo raro en todo esto. Debí haber investigado mejor las cosas.

\- No te preocupes, pero ahora necesito que vengas conmigo y me ayudes a convencer a Hinata de que escuche a Naruto para que él le explique todo.

\- Un segundo -de pronto su rostro se hizo serio, tanto que Sasuke se preocupó-. ¿Y cómo sé yo que no usas esto de excusa para que te vuelva a hablar?

\- ¡Sakura! -llamó él, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- ¡Oh, está bien! -exclamó ella, frustrada también con la situación-. Pero en cuanto arreglemos esto vas a convertirte en mi esclavo personal por un día.

\- ¿Estás loca?

\- Y vas a disculparte por ser un idiota desconsiderado y poco romántico.

\- Ni muerto haré eso -aclaró él, fulminándola con la mirada. Para su sorpresa la chica no hizo más que girar su rostro, negándose a tratar con él.

\- Tómalo o déjalo, Uchiha, pero quiero ver como llegas a Hinata sin mí.

\- ¡Está bien! -exclamó él tras algunos segundos, molesto por aquel chantaje. Tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección en donde había visto a Hinata por última vez-. Pero solo cuando solucionemos el estúpido embrollo en el que Naruto se metió.

Sakura sonrió para sí misma, mientras veía sus manos juntas nuevamente. Sin embargo, por mucho que hubiese extrañado estar con él, no pretendía perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

\- Y, por cierto -continuó él, con aquel tono de enfado y orgullo, mientras se abrían paso entre los estudiantes-, te vez hermosa con ese vestido.

Aquello la sorprendió. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Definitivamente había extrañado a aquel idiota terco y malhumorado.

...

\- ¿Naruto…?

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Soy inocente, Sasuke Uchiha me trajo a la fuerza y…! -guardó silencio. Obviamente la persona que lo había llamado no era ni la directora ni los maestros.

Era Hinata. Había sido imposible no reconocerla.

Volteó tras un segundo, sintiéndose como un completo idiota ante aquella reacción tan cobarde. De seguro así no era como conquistabas a una chica.

Y de pronto guardó silencio al verla. No pudo evitarlo, la chica lucía preciosa. Su cabello arreglado y un hermoso vestido violeta elegido para la ocasión la hacían resaltar de pie frente a él. Sintió lastima de no haberla invitado al baile él mismo, como había planeado, y del silencio incomodo que ahora estaba instalado entre ellos.

\- Naruto-kun… -repitió ella, por fin. Su voz sonaba lastimada y, al mismo tiempo, preocupada-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estás suspendido.

\- Vine a arreglar las cosas -confesó él, tras algunos segundos. No quería seguir con aquella tensión tan incómoda. Se supone que las cosas no eran así entre él y Hinata, por eso le gustaba tanto estar con ella-. Quería disculparme.

Ella desvió su vista y se cruzó de brazos. Naruto supuso que, allí, en aquel pasillo vacío debía sentir frío. Se preguntó si preferiría estar dentro de la fiesta, con Otsutsuki, en vez que con él.

\- Ya lo hiciste -decidió ella, en un susurro bajo-. Ahora será mejor que te vayas antes de que te encuentren.

\- No, Hinata, espera… -avanzó a ella un par de pasos, pero al ver que ella se alejaba, decidió detenerse. Suspiró-. Lo siento, Hinata, dije cosas horribles y no te las merecías. Fui cruel contigo, de la peor forma… y no me merezco ser tu mejor amigo después de eso.

Ella asintió, aun sin mirarlo a los ojos. Él sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero hacia el esfuerzo de controlarse. Era fuerte, como siempre.

Quiso abrazarla, pero supo que sería un error. Ella no lo dejaría. Ella estaba dolida aún.

\- Sin embargo… -continuó, consciente de que esa era su única oportunidad de aclarar todo-, necesito que entiendas que solo trataba de protegerte.

\- ¿Es así realmente? -musitó ella, enfrentando su mirada-. ¿O solo hiciste todo eso porque odias a Otsutsuki-san?

Naruto guardó silencio, observándola lleno de calma. Había perdido su confianza… o, más bien, Otsutsuki se había encargado de que ella ya no confiara en él.

\- ¿Él te dijo que lo golpee porque planeaba invitarte al baile? -ella asintió, desviando la vista nuevamente-. Supongo que es difícil creer la versión del chico más problemático de la escuela, ¿cierto?

\- Naruto-kun, no quise decir…

\- Tú me conoces, Hinata -replicó al instante, apretando sus puños y observándola fijamente a los ojos-. ¿Realmente crees que soy ese tipo de amigo? ¿Realmente crees que sería capaz de golpear a un chico solo porque planeaba invitarte al baile?

Hinata dudó. Fue obvio en su mirada, no era necesario decir nada más.

\- Yo… yo tengo que volver con Otsutsuki-san. D-Debe estar buscándome…

\- Hinata, por favor…

\- L-Lo siento, Naruto-kun -susurró ella, dando media vuelta.

Se alejó con pasos rápidos hacia la puerta que daba al gimnasio y a la fiesta. Por un instante el sonido de la música y las luces de colores inundaron el pasillo, mientras Hinata permanecía de pie en la entrada algunos segundos extra, como si estuviese dudando de marcharse… como si estuviese pensando en quedarse…

Entonces la puerta volvió a cerrarse, aislando el ruido de la fiesta nuevamente e inundando el pasillo en un profundo silencio y oscuridad.

Y Naruto descubrió que nunca se había sentido tan solo y miserable como en ese instante.

\- Pues vaya… parece que las cosas no van tan bien como esperabas…

El joven volteó, casi sintiendo la sangre hervir ante aquellas palabras.

Por supuesto que se trataba de él.

\- Otsutsuki.

 **Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me quedo demasiado largo para subirlo todo junto, pero la parte dos del final se subirá en un instante! :)**

 **Gracias por leer!**

* * *

.

Hinata Hyuga cruzó la puerta, solo para ser inundada por las luces multicolores.

El sonido de la música retumbando tan fuerte que se hacía imposible escuchar cualquier otra cosa. Tenía el corazón acelerado, su garganta apretada y sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos.

¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? ¿No se equivocaba al marcharse?

\- ¡Hinata!

Aquel llamado la alertó. De pronto se vio a si misma acelerando el paso, cruzando de esa forma el gimnasio hasta otro extremo, temiendo que se tratara de Naruto quien la viniera persiguiendo. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, los gritos no se detuvieron.

Desesperada, tomó una de las salidas nuevamente, una que conectaba con otro pasillo de la escuela. Detrás, escuchó como la puerta se abría para dar paso a quién sea que la estuviese persiguiendo.

\- ¡Hinata!

Está vez se detuvo. Sin el ruido de la fiesta pudo distinguir la voz. Volteó sorprendida.

\- ¿Sakura-chan?

\- ¡Hinata! -gritó ella, con clara preocupación en su rostro-. ¡Te estaba llamando!

\- Lo siento, yo…

\- ¿Estás bien?

Aquel era Sasuke, de pie junto a Sakura. Hinata fue consciente de sus manos tomadas, señal de que al parecer habían conseguido arreglar su pelea. Pese a eso, le extraño que Sasuke estuviese en el baile, aunque no le costaba adivinar el motivo.

De seguro así era como Naruto había entrado en la escuela.

\- Sí -mintió ante la pregunta del chico. No se sentía capaz de explicarle lo sucedido.

\- Hinata, Naruto te está buscando… -comenzó él, tras intercambiar una mirada con su novia-. Él…

\- Ya hablé con él -respondió rápidamente, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho. Sasuke y Sakura se miraron con sorpresa-. Quería disculparse, por cómo me trató la semana anterior…

\- ¿No dijo nada más? -preguntó Sasuke, con urgencia. Hinata dudó.

\- Él… él intentó de convencerme de que intentaba protegerme de Otsutsuki-san…

Sakura frunció los labios, como hacia cuando quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía. Intercambió una mirada con Sasuke, quien también lucía preocupado.

Hinata desvió su vista, sin atreverse a levantarla. Era obvio lo que ambos le dirían: que Naruto no mentía, que ella había malentendido todo.

\- Chicos, escuchen… t-tengo que volver al baile. Otsutsuki-san…

\- Hinata, por favor -pidió Sasuke, tomando su muñeca para detenerla-. Si no confías en Naruto…

\- Te equivocas -aclaró Hinata, soltándose con velocidad. Alzó su mirada, dispuesto a enfrentarlos-. ¡Y-Yo si confío en Naruto-kun! Cuando Otsutsuki-san me contó que lo había golpeado, pensé que debía ser un error. S-Sé Naruto-kun puede ser impulsivo, pero que hubiese golpeado a Otsutsuki-san me parecía realmente extraño.

\- Sin embargo, le creíste a él… -ante el comentario de Sasuke, Hinata desvió su vista.

\- Eso fue porque Naruto-kun estaba actuando extraño. L-Lo estaban siguiendo por la escuela junto a Sasuke-kun -ante sus palabras Sakura frunció el ceño hacia su novio, quién solo se encogió de hombros con aspecto culpable-. Y luego todo el mundo no hacía más que hablar de eso, de como lo había atacado sin ningún motivo, sobre como lo había amenazado y… y… creí que, tal vez…

\- Que tal vez Otsutsuki-san tenía la razón… y que Naruto era el del problema -murmuró la chica. Hinata asintió.

\- Supongo que su versión era mucho más sólida que la de Naruto.

\- Sin embargo, debí haberlo escuchado -continuó la chica-. Pero él… se veía realmente enojado, y nunca pude entender el por qué. C-Creí que de verdad podían ser celos a que yo tuviese más amigos…

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron, intercambiando la posible respuesta que ella buscaba, sin embargo, no le dieron ninguna pista.

\- Estoy seguro de que Naruto también tiene algunas cosas que decirte -se limitó a decir Sasuke-. Cosas que pueden explicar mejor como…

\- ¡Shh! -Sakura alzó su cabeza de pronto, en una dirección-. ¿Escucharon eso?

Ambos chicos giraron también, pero no escucharon nada inicialmente. Sin embargo, tras varios segundos consiguieron escuchar un murmullo. Hinata estuvo segura de haber reconocido la voz de Naruto y, por las expresiones de sus amigos, supo que no se equivocaba.

\- Es por aquí -ordenó Sasuke, guiando la marcha.

Ambas le siguieron con cautela por el pasillo vacío, en dirección al otro extremo. Al llegar a la esquina Sasuke pretendió doblar, pero volvió sobre sus pasos de inmediato, indicándoles con gestos quien se encontraba del otro lado. Para entonces, Hinata también había podido reconocer la otra voz presente.

Naruto y Toneri se encontraban adelante, conversando. O bueno, por el momento así era, pero sin vigilancia y sin nadie que pudiese detenerlos quién sabía si las cosas seguirían igual de calmadas.

Hinata dio un paso al frente, pretendiendo interrumpir, cuando Sasuke tomó su mano para detenerla.

\- Un segundo, quédate quieta -pidió el chico-. Es una buena oportunidad para que veas realmente cómo se comportan.

\- P-Pero ellos podrían comenzar a pelear…

\- Naruto no hará nada que pueda perjudicarlo más de lo que ya está -susurró Sasuke.

\- ¿E-Estás seguro? Naruto-kun puede ser muy…

\- Naruto es estúpido -declaró Sakura, silenciando esa discusión-, pero no tan estúpido.

\- Oh por favor -esta vez Naruto alzó la voz, como si estuviera enfadado. Con ello, la atención de todos se dirigió hasta el chico rubio, quién aún se encontraba absorto en su discusión-. No fue un golpe tan fuerte.

...

Naruto llevaba casi cinco minutos con él allí, en medio del pasillo. No tenía claro el porqué, pero sentía la necesidad de comprobar las verdaderas intenciones de Otsutsuki. La penúltima semana había actuado únicamente guiado por los celos y el miedo de que consiguiese su objetivo, por lo mismo necesitaba sentir que realmente hacia lo correcto al tratarlo como un enemigo.

Y parecía ser así, porque con cada palabra que salía de su boca Naruto no hacía más que odiarlo.

\- Pero fue suficiente como para que ella consiguiera ponerse de mi lado.

\- Supongo que es fácil cuando tienes a media escuela como testigo -sonrió, casi con odio. Frente a él, el muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- No me des todo el crédito. Que tu expediente escolar tenga tantas anotaciones por mal comportamiento también sostiene mi versión.

\- Eres un maldito lobo disfrazado de oveja -susurró él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Sí, pero las ovejas no tienen que saber eso -las palabras de Otsutsuki, dichas con tranquilidad, le hicieron saber a Naruto que hacia lo correcto al desconfiar de él-. No es mi culpa que el zorro no tenga las mismas ideas del lobo.

\- Se te olvida una cosa, Otsutsuki, Hinata no es estúpida, no caerá en el juego de un mentiroso.

\- ¿Mentiroso? ¿yo? -fingió sentirse ofendido-. Claro que no, yo solo modifique un poco la verdad. "Juro que no sé la razón por la cual Namikaze-san me ha atacado, ¿tú sabes algo Hyuga-san?" -repitió entonces, con voz de verdadera angustia-. "Todo lo que hice fue preguntarle si le molestaría que te invitara al Baile de Otoño, como amigos"

Naruto apretó sus puños con furia. Así que de esa forma lo había conseguido: había sembrado dudas en Hinata, las suficientes como para que ella malinterpretara todos sus actos. Claro, había sido un buen plan. Básicamente él había hecho el resto al provocar aquella pelea entre ambos.

Le había dejado el camino libre.

\- No te saldrás con la tuya.

\- Yo creo que ya lo ha hecho -sonrió el joven, con amabilidad-. No tienes ni idea de lo triste que se veía. Le dijiste cosas horribles, ¿sabes?, pero no te preocupes, yo estuve allí para animarla y hacerla sentir mucho mejor.

\- Eres un…

\- "De seguro Namikaze-san solo tuvo un mal día. Todo lo que dijo solo fue producto de la ira" -la burla apareció dibujada en su expresión-. Deberías agradecerme, ¿no crees?, no deje que quedarás tan mal.

\- De cualquier forma, todo lo que hiciste será inútil. No pienso dejar que te acerques a Hinata, ¿me escuchaste?

\- ¿Quisieras ocupar mi lugar entonces? -preguntó, examinándolo fijamente.

\- No estoy celoso de ti -afirmó, por completo seguro. No era una mentira. Sí, se había muerto de celos, sin embargo, ahora prevalecía otra cosa. Supo que, de tratarse de Sakura o de Sasuke, llegaría a la misma conclusión.

Hinata era su mejor amiga… y definitivamente no la dejaría a merced de aquel sujeto que solo deseaba usarla.

\- No vengas a hacerte el buen amigo ahora -exigió el chico frente a él, fulminándolo con la mirada-. No eres un ejemplo de hombre, Namikaze, también estás enamorado de Hinata. Por eso haces todo esto, porque no quieres que yo te gane.

\- Es cierto, estoy enamorado de ella -aceptó-. Y no solo eso, sé con certeza que amo a Hinata. Como su mejor amigo, quiero cuidarla, y quiero, al mismo tiempo, que aprenda todo lo posible del mundo, tanto las cosas buenas como las malas -la voz no le tembló, pese a que su corazón latía desenfrenado. Se entendía, después de todo, nunca había sido capaz de expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta hasta ese momento-. Si fuese cualquier otro chico, sí, aceptaría que solo estoy celoso, pero tú solo quieres usarla. Voy a alejar a Hinata de ti, aunque me siga odiando por ello.

\- Eso no va a ser necesario.

Naruto casi sintió que el corazón se le salía al oír aquella voz. Y por la expresión que tenía Otsutsuki delante suyo, observando a un punto fijo tras él, estaba seguro de que tenía la razón.

Giró.

Hinata estaba allí, de pie, en medio del pasillo.

\- ¿Hyuga-san?

\- Hinata… -se sintió confundido, hasta que pudo divisar a Sasuke y Sakura un par de metros atrás, observando con sorpresa. Claro, de seguro ellos la habían convencido de volver. Pero… ¿cuánto había escuchado? ¿Del lado de quién estaría?

\- Eres una persona realmente despreciable -declaró ella, avanzando hacia donde se encontraba él. Para alivio de Naruto, ella se estaba refiriendo al muchacho de cabello blanco.

\- Hyuga-san, puedo explicarlo…

\- No soy estúpida, sin embargo, tú eres un verdadero cretino -le interrumpió ella, sin ninguna clase de duda en su voz. Estaba enfadada, verdaderamente enfadada. Naruto casi sonrió al verla de esa forma.

Siempre le aliviaba no ser el objeto de su ira.

\- Namikaze-san miente. Yo jamás…

\- Basta ya. Tú eres el único que ha mentido. Naruto-kun solo ha dicho la verdad todo este tiempo -afirmó la joven, quién evidentemente ya lo había averiguado todo-. Y ya no voy a caer más en tus manipulaciones, confío en Naruto-kun. Sé que no hizo lo que dices, has mentido todo este tiempo. Solo pretendías usarme.

Otsutsuki fulminó a Naruto con la mirada, quién no hizo más que cruzarse de brazos y saborear le momento.

\- Tsk, como sea -declaró el chico, con absoluto desinterés-. Hay un montón de chicas a las que no le molestaría salir conmigo. Y, de todas formas, conseguí que Namikaze terminará suspendido una semana, al provocarlo para que me golpeara. Y no hay nada que puedan hacer para sacar eso de su expediente.

Naruto gruñó e intentó dar un paso al frente, pero Hinata lo detuvo. No necesitaba más problemas de los que ya tenía.

\- No tan rápido -intervino la joven de cabello rosado, dando un paso hasta colocarse junto a Naruto y Hinata. Con su celular enfocaba el rostro del chico frente a ellos-. Sonríe a la cámara, galán.

\- Eso es… -Otsutsuki se atrevió a avanzar un paso hacia ellos, comprendiendo lo que la joven estaba haciendo.

\- No, no, no -canturreó Sakura, llena de burla-. A menos que quieras que este video se difunda por la escuela te irás de aquí y no volverás a acercarte a nosotros.

\- Yo haría lo que dice -se burló Naruto-. Tiene su dedo justo sobre el botón de "enviar"

\- Pagaran por esto -les advirtió el muchacho. Sasuke intervino entonces.

\- Ya lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te patee el trasero.

El chico los fulminó con la mirada, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse definitivamente de vuelta al baile. Naruto volteó hacia Sakura, agradecido de su intervención.

\- ¿En verdad enviarás ese video?

\- Solo lo tendré como As bajo la manga, por si llegamos a necesitarlo -informó Sakura, mirándolo con una sonrisa-, como, por ejemplo, conseguir que eliminen tu suspensión de tu archivo académico.

\- Muchas gracias -suspiró.

Giró entonces hacia Hinata, quien en silencio lo miraba como si quisiera decirle un montón de cosas.

Tras algunos segundos de observarse ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

 **Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchas gracias a todas y todos por sus hermosas palabras y sus comentarios c:**

 **¡me alegra mucho que está historia les hubiera gustado tanto! En algún momento volveré a subir más fics, más adelante, tal vez**

 **Definitivamente muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

Tras algunos segundos de observarse ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Naruto-kun… yo…

\- Lo siento mucho -la interrumpió él, apartándose para observarla-. Por todo lo dije, Hinata.

\- No es tu culpa.

\- Claro que sí -replicó él, observándola directo a los ojos-. Te dije cosas horribles, cosas que no te merecías.

\- Yo lamento no haber confiado más en ti -respondió ella, verdaderamente arrepentida-, tuve que haber sabido que no te sentías celoso como él me hizo creer.

\- Si estaba celoso, Hinata -suspiró Naruto, consiguiendo que ella le mirara con sorpresa-. Me puse realmente celoso de que él te gustase tanto…

\- ¿Eh? ¿G-Gustarme?

\- Sí, Otsutsuki -respondió. Vio a Sasuke golpearse la frente, en clara señal de que había metido la pata. Sakura, en cambio, solo sonrió como si se tratase de un niño realizando una acción realmente tierna y estúpida a la vez.

Por un instante se sintió confundido, hasta que Hinata habló nuevamente.

\- P-Pero a mí no me gustaba Otsutsuki-san -afirmó ella, tras algunos segundos. Naruto no pudo evitar verla lleno de sorpresa.

\- ¿N-No estás enamorada de él?

\- ¡C-Claro que no! -aseguró Hinata, con su rostro sonrojado-. P-Pero…

\- ¿Pero…?

Él esperó, hasta que ella por fin se atrevió a realizar la pregunta.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? ¿Tú… tú estás enamorado de mí?

Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto de sonrojarse. Pudo sentir como las orejas le ardían de la pura vergüenza.

Oh mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Y más mierda.

Al fondo Sasuke le sonreía con burla, divertido con la situación a la que se enfrentaba su mejor amigo, muy similar al momento por el que él había pasado en su declaración a Sakura. La tan esperada venganza por fin conseguía sus frutos. Solo que, tras una mirada veloz entre Naruto y Sakura, la chica actuó en su rescate.

\- ¡Sasuke, aún podemos disfrutar el baile! -exclamó, tomando su mano y comenzando a tirar de él. El chico la vio con sorpresa, como diciendo "¿Bromeas? ¿Justo ahora que todo se pone interesante?"

\- Pero…

\- ¡Sasuke! -repitió ella, frunciendo su ceño con un mohín. El joven suspiró, antes de dirigirse por las puertas de salida perdiéndose entre las luces de colores, la música fuerte y los cuerpos llenos de energía.

Finalmente, Naruto Namikaze y Hinata Hyuga quedaron a solas.

Naruto oía con tanta fuerza su corazón que pensaba que en cualquier momento explotaría, mientras que, de pie, frente a él, Hinata esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

Así que… ¿estaba enamorado de ella o no?

¿Era en serio?, ¿había atravesado todo eso solo para congelarse ante tan absurda pregunta? Era más que obvio que ella había conseguido oír la declaración a escondidas, ¿por qué lo preguntaba entonces? ¿Acaso quería burlarse de sus sentimientos?

¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios importaba?!

\- ¡Sí, sí lo estoy! -gritó, consiguiendo que ella diera un salto ante aquella inesperada confesión.

\- Naruto-kun… -murmuró asombrada.

\- ¡Lo siento! -se disculpó apenado, incluso había cerrado sus ojos: no se sentía capaz de enfrentarla, no considerando que su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza en ese segundo-. Sé que somos mejores amigos. Se supone que eso no debería cambiar por nada en el mundo, por eso guarde silencio todo este tiempo -aseguró, rápidamente-. No quería perder nuestra amistad, realmente tu presencia es muy valiosa en mi vida y me asustaba el hecho de que fueras a rechazarme, de que las cosas dejaran de ser lo que eran, pero… pero la gran verdad… ¡es que estoy enamorado de ti, Hinata!

Pasó un minuto completo en que no hubo ningún ruido, ni siquiera el de sus pasos alejándose, por lo que sin lugar a dudas Naruto supo que todavía continuaba allí frente a él.

Lentamente se atrevió a abrir sus ojos por fin.

Hinata lo miraba asombrada, como si realmente nunca hubiese sospechado ninguno de sus sentimientos. El sonrojo se había extendido por su rostro y con sus manos ocultaba su boca. Y él sintió, solo con eso, que todo su miedo siempre había estado justificado. Claro que con algo así las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes.

Después de aquella confesión… ser mejores amigos era imposible.

\- E-Es solo que… y-yo también lo estoy…

Aquellas palabras habían sonado tan bajas que incluso estando solo con ella, había necesitado un esfuerzo enorme para escucharlas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que yo también… estoy enamorada de ti -le aseguró ella, mientras el sonrojo se extendía rápidamente por su rostro. Bajó la vista, apenada. Tal y como él, segundos atrás, enfrentarlo con la mirada le parecía imposible.

\- ¿D-De verdad? -la joven asintió, con su vista aún baja. El golpeteo de su corazón no hizo más que aumentar.

Si eso era verdad, si en realidad compartían los mismos sentimientos, ¡eso significaba que ellos por fin podían…!

\- ¡Besarnos! -gritó, antes de que su cerebro fuese capaz de resistir el impulso. Frente a él Hinata prácticamente cambió de color, adquiriendo un intenso rojo ante aquella proposición.

\- ¡¿Ehhhh?!

Naruto no supo que responder, porque para empezar… ¡¿cómo se le ocurría pedir algo así de esa forma?! De estar allí, seguramente Sakura lo hubiese golpeado.

\- Q-Quise decir… ¡lo siento! -cubrió su rostro, avergonzado. Siempre había sido un desastre con las chicas, pero esto era cruzar una línea.

\- Y-Yo… -aquel tartamudeo lo hizo apartar sus manos, solo para verla. También tenía su rostro cubierto con sus propias manos.

¡Oh maldición! Era tan adorable.

\- E-Es solo que pensé que… -suspiró, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo. Ella quitó sus manos con cuidado, para volver a observarlo-. Olvídalo. Es obvio que no estaba pensando cuando dije aquello.

\- S-Supongo que… p-podríamos intentarlo -susurró, tan bajo que él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por oírla. Sin embargo, si había escuchado correctamente, aquello significaba que ella también quería besarlo… ¿cierto?

¡¿Cierto?!

Ella dio un paso al frente, confirmando sus propias palabras, y él hizo lo mismo hasta sostener su mano. Un agradable cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto lo hizo.

Y de pronto, sin siquiera notarlo, ya se encontraba rodeado su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos, como tantas veces había imaginado hacer, mientras se aproximaba cada vez más a ella, a su rostro, a sus labios.

Iba a besarla, realmente iba a besarla.

O al menos eso creía, hasta el momento en el que su inoportuno celular, que había rescatado de la pieza de sus padres antes de salir, sonó en aquel exacto minuto. Y decir que aquella inesperada llamada arruinó la atmosfera sería poco, lo que había hecho había sido asesinarla completamente.

\- N-Naruto-kun… -susurró Hinata. Sus manos, cuidadosamente colocadas sobre su pecho, se apartaron-. T-Tal vez deberías…

\- Solo será un segundo -prometió él, llevando la mano rápidamente a su celular para contestar. Y es que estaba seguro que la urgencia de ella porque contestara se debía a que había reconocido el tono de llamada, al igual que él.

Después de todo, la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven solo estaba reservada para una persona.

\- ¡NARUTO NAMIKAZE! -aquella voz femenina fue suficiente como para producirle un ataque-. ¡¿En dónde diablos crees que estás?!

Incluso Hinata había dado un salto, asustada de la furia en aquellas palabras.

\- ¡M-Mamá! -gritó Naruto, asustado-. E-Estoy en la escuela, ¡Sasuke me obligó a…!

\- ¡¿En la escuela?! ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE ESTÉS EN CASA DENTRO DE CINCO MINUTOS O TENDRÁS QUE DECIDIR LO QUE DIRÁ TU OBITUARIO…!

Naruto cortó, cometiendo tal vez el segundo peor error en su vida luego de escaparse de casa. El teléfono sonó nuevamente, pero él simplemente ignoró el tono. Sabía que sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera para explicar su ausencia durante su castigo, sería asesinado sin contemplaciones de igual manera.

Probablemente no vería la luz del sol hasta Navidad.

\- D-Debes ir a casa -imploró la joven, preocupada. Si había alguien que sabía lo terrible que podía ser la madre del chico enojada, era ella.

\- Pero tenemos tanto de lo que conversar… -replicó él, con un mohín. No había sufrido tanto declarándose solo para marcharse.

\- E-Está bien -le aseguró ella, sonriendo con timidez-. Podemos hablar de esto en la escuela.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Claro que sí -sonrió, aunque también era obvia la decepción en su mirada.

Naruto asintió, giró y se dirigió hacia la salida más cercana. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, tuvo que detenerse. No quería marcharse.

Y no quería que ella se marchara todavía.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, corriendo, hasta encontrarla en aquel exacto sitio en donde la había dejado. Ella caminaba ya de vuelta hacia el baile, probablemente para buscar a Sasuke y Sakura.

\- ¡Espera, Hinata! -tomó su mano, consiguiendo que ella girara hacia él, sorprendida.

\- N-Naruto-kun, ¿qué estás…?

\- ¡Sucede que de todas formas nada puede empeorar está noche! -gritó entonces, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían. Se sintió como un idiota, le costaba demasiado explicar sus intenciones, le costaba demasiado darle a entender que deseaba besarla sin importar qué.

Aunque al parecer eso no fue necesario. Antes de que pudiese continuar o decir cualquier cosa, ella llevó sus manos directamente a su rostro y lo aproximó al suyo.

Y lo besó.

Lo besó tal como él había estado deseando hacer desde hacía meses; como solía imaginarlo en sus tiempos libres; y como añoraba cada vez que la veía. Lo besó con dulzura y amabilidad, como solo ella podía hacer.

Tras algunos segundos de sentir como su cuerpo entero se elevaba del suelo, ella se apartó de él.

Naruto no supo que decir. No había palabras para explicar cómo se sentía.

\- E-Eso fue…

\- Y-Yo… sentí que debía darte las gracias por la rosa -musitó Hinata, increíblemente sonrojada. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Debí haberte obsequiado esa rosa personalmente -aseguró. Aunque, después de todo, no podía negar que si ahora se encontraba frente a ella había sido precisamente por aquello.

No espero antes de inclinarse sobre ella para obtener otro beso. En cuanto llegara a casa seria castigado hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero ahora solo se trataba de ella, de ella y él.

Y de lo mucho que un simple beso podía mejorar cualquier cosa…

Parecía que convertirse en un admirador secreto sí podía tener sus ventajas.

 **FIN…**


End file.
